


Three bedroom, two bath, two restless spirits

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Series: Ectober 2020 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: Danny is a hero. But sometimes people need to be saved in different ways than he's used to. At least he gets to have some fun.
Series: Ectober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Three bedroom, two bath, two restless spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Some heartwarming moments to balance out the macabre of this series.

_'This is going to be so much fun'_

Danny hadn't meant to eavesdrop on a conversation between two of his classmates, but they had been in the toilets when he phased in to change back after a ghost fight. 

"I'll miss you." 

"Don't say that! You make it sound like we're never going to see each other again!" 

"That's how it goes, though, right? You'll move and we'll talk every day for a month or so, then once or twice a week, then every few months, then we'll just drift apart." 

Danny had floated in midair with his legs crossed, contemplating his options. He could wait until they left, or he could leave now. Or, maybe he could- 

"I just wish I could stay in Amity. Who cares about some stupid three-storey house, anyway? I like our house." 

"When are they bringing the buyers over?" 

"Tomorrow. We'll be staying at a hotel until it's sold." 

Danny grinned as he heard the two of them leave. All he had to do now was recruit a few helpers. 

* 

He had followed the student home from a distance after school, flying through the air and trying to not feel like a stalker. 

_'I'm just trying to help. So it's all right. I think.'_

Once he had written down the address, he flew back home and went about his normal routine until his parents went to bed. Then he went to the basement. 

* 

Finding ghosts that met his requirements and were also willing to help was harder than he thought it would be. It took longer than it should have for him to realise that the perfect ghost for this job was the only one that couldn't refuse him. 

Fright Knight was loyal to whomever ruled the Ghost Zone, and since Danny was the king by right of conquest, he had agreed to help. Begrudgingly. 

Danny went back home and slept with a smile on his face. Tomorrow was going to be epic. 

* 

He actually paid attention in class for once, trying to avoid his teachers holding him back after class. Fright Knight was already in place, and Danny didn't want to miss a second of the show. 

Danny waved Sam and Tucker off when they asked if he wanted to go to the park. He didn't like keeping secrets from them, but he assumed they wouldn't be happy with him using his powers for this purpose. Changing into Phantom in an alley not far from school, he sped off. 

* 

". . . plenty of natural light. You're an artist, aren't you? And the neighbourhood is quiet, so . . ." 

Danny aimlessly drifted through the house, barely trying to keep up with the man talking up the house. He smiled as he phased into the basement. 

"Fright Knight, are you ready?" 

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said with a bow that was only slightly mocking. 

"Good. Let's go." 

There was another secret that Danny had kept from his friends. A year after the accident, his ghost form had changed. He was able to control it to some extent, allowing him to look like Phantom had always looked while fighting ghosts in Amity. But when he was in the Ghost Zone, he let the mask drop. It was draining keeping it up all the time anyway. 

He had nearly given himself a heart attack when he first saw himself in the mirror. He hoped he was still as frightening. 

* 

"The wardrobe was made in Ita-" the owner froze as he stared into what should have been a bedroom. In it's place was swirling fog that seemed to stretch far beyond the bounds of the room. 

"Erm, I forgot. I wanted to show you the kitchen." 

But before he could turn around, he was grabbed by a large clawed hand and dragged into the room with a shout. 

The couple he had been showing the house to stood there in shock before slowly venturing forward. 

"Maybe it's a trick. I told you about all the rumours this town has, right?" 

"You mean about the ghosts? I thought you were just trying to scare me." 

"She's not, but we are." a deep voice said. 

Heavy footsteps came closer, bringing the sickly sweet stench of rot. A tall shadowy figure stood in the doorway and gestured into the room. 

Within the gloom, crackling bolts of lightning danced. A figure came forward seeming to be made up of pure energy, their skin covered in scars that were shaped like the bolts of lightning streaking along their skin, their head covered in a mane of pure white hair that was standing on end. The couple screamed as the figure opened its mouth and shrieked. The sound was ghastly, it was like a thousand children dying at once. 

They stumbled down the stairs, racing for the door. But with every step they took, the door drifted further and further away. They screamed again as blood began to ooze from the walls, filling the hall until it came up to their knees. 

Behind them came the sound of whirring electricity. They turned their heads slowly and shrank back in fear. 

The figure was there, along with a knight wearing rusted armour, with bits of rotting flesh exposed here and there. 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the sparking figure wailed. 

The couple ran out of the house, slipping on the blood several times before finally reaching the door. Once they crossed the threshold, the blood that had coated them disappeared. 

"Thanks, Fright Knight. What did you do with the owner?" 

"He's currently trapped in a world made up of shadows and fear. He can hear and feel something stalking him, and he knows what it is, but every time he turns to face it, it vanishes." 

"Creepy. Let him go and take all of your toys back to the Ghost Zone." 

"Consider it done." 

* 

"What are you so happy about?" Tucker asked as they walked into school. 

Danny glanced over his shoulder where two students were hugging and crying. "I'm just happy to be with you guys." he said as he put an arm around his friends.


End file.
